


Truly selfless

by iatethebiscuit



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon sex, F/M, Post-5x11 fix-it, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethebiscuit/pseuds/iatethebiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woopdidoo there's the porn. Because if that is what the fandom wants, that is what the fandom shall get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truly selfless

Belle parked the car right in front of the shop. She didn’t really care what happened to it, she realised. She just needed to get to him. She slammed the door behind her, leaving the keys in the ignition in her hurry. Rumple’s voice called out to her as she ran into the shop, and it only spurred her on more. “Rumple?” She called out, making her way to the back of the shop quickly.

He looked depressed, to be honest. She hated herself for walking away like that, but now was not a time for regrets. Not when she finally knew. “What are you doing here?” He asked incredulously, moving towards her.

She came to a stop in front of him, catching her breath. She’d gotten herself worked up. “Henry called, he told me everything.” She explained. “You lied to me, again.”

He shook his head slowly, looking like he was about to make up an excuse again. Maybe to explain himself. “Belle, I…”

She didn’t let him say more. She didn’t want to hear it. His excuses, his reasons, they could all wait. They had eternity. Her lips clashed with his, effectively cutting him off. Her hands came to rest on his neck, her fingers grasping at his hair. He stiffened in her arms for a moment, confused, probably. Hell, she would be, but she couldn’t wait anymore. His hands found their way to her back, pressing her against him, and when she pulled back, he followed her, not letting her go. She revelled in it, the kiss sending shivers up her spine. Gods, she’d missed this. 

She pulled away from him, looking him in the eye and finding nothing but beauty. Rumple. Her Rumple. She knew what she wanted. Only him. It would only ever be him.

“Once again, you were truly selfless.” She said with a smile. He still astounded her, even if she should be used to it by now. He looked at her like he didn’t believe she was there, like she was a ghost. “You know, I don’t need to see the world to know what I want anymore. What I want is to be with you.” The last words came out as barely more than a whisper, a plea, for him to forgive her for walking away.

A smile grew on his face, making him infinitely more beautiful, and it was like they read each others minds as their lips joined again. Her arms hooked around his neck as he bit her lower lip gently, holding her close. She was his. Forever. She still wasn’t sure what had made her forget that, but it didn’t matter. They were here, and they had a lot of time to make up for. 

She smiled against his lips as he pushed her backward against a chest of drawers, pinning her down. A low growl made its way right down to her abdomen, and she let out a moan as his lips made their way towards her pulse point over her jaw. “Mine.” He murmured decisively before sucking, and she was sure he’d leave a mark. She didn’t care.

His hands busied themselves with her scarf, tearing at it, desperate to get it off, but she took them in hers, halting him. “Home.” She told him, locking her eyes with his. “Please. I’m done with this, I want to be your wife properly again.”

She missed their home. She didn’t want another fumble in the back of the shop, in the car, at Granny’s… She wasn’t going to pull back again, and she wanted to do this properly. She could tell he understood, and he nodded, his eyes dark with desire. She could feel herself starting to pulse as his hand closed around her wrist, pulling her along to the car. 

She didn’t recall how they didn’t crash before getting home. Maybe some divine being didn’t want them away from each other any longer, she thought as they both got out of the car quickly, his hands all over her before they even got to the front door. She fumbled with the lock, managing to push the door open while he kissed the back of her neck. She pulled him in by his tie and kicked the door shut behind him, capturing his lips once again. Home. They were home, and they would be fine.

“Bed.” He groaned, and she agreed. She pulled him with her, pulling off her scarf and coat as they stumbled up the stairs. He pushed her against the wall before they could get very far, knocking an empty vase off a table. Neither of them cared as the thing rolled down the stairs, a series of dull thuds followed by a crash. His hands found their way beneath her clothes, grasping at her waist, her hips, pulling her closer, closer. 

“Missed you.” His voice was low, husky, and she knew exactly what he felt, his fingers leaving sparks in their wake. For months, she’d missed him. She’d missed everything about him, his clever tongue, the fingers that ran through her hair as she fell asleep on his chest, his cheerful greetings on the phone. Will had not measured up. She’d tried to love him, really, but it had only proven that love wasn’t something anyone chose. It was something that just… happened.

She gasped as his teeth closed around the skin of her neck, and she felt him smirk. His. She was completely, entirely his. Still, she pushed him off, pulling him behind her. This wasn’t going to last long, she knew that, but she needed him. She needed to be with him, on their bed, the way it was always supposed to be. She was still getting used to the changes they’d made to the room, but when he pushed her down on the bed, she knew it was home. This was her home.

She watched as he pulled his clothes off, mustering up as much patience as he could so as not to tear the fabric. She waited for him, pulling off her sweater with significantly less patience. She scooted up, making room for him, and soon he was on top of her, his chest bare, her hand roaming over it. She clung to him like she was dying of thirst and he was the only source of water left. He plundered her mouth as his hands massaged her boobs through her bra, his tongue tracing, biting down a little too hard at times. She didn’t care. She needed this just as much as he did. 

She pulled off his trousers awkwardly, his underwear following quickly. He groaned as she closed her hand around him, his cock already hard, and pumped him once. He took care of her skirt and tights, sending them to the floor to join their other clothes. She was only dressed in a boring cotton set of underwear, but he didn’t bother looking at it before he tore it off a little too roughly. She’d get a new set for a dollar.

His hand wandered between her legs, and his head drooped on her shoulder when he found her already wet. “Belle....” He murmured. “I can’t…”

“I know.” She answered simply. She didn’t care if he’d last. She didn’t even care if she’d come. She just wanted him, no, needed him. It had been too long. The time for reverence and soft touching and shivers was later, now all that mattered was pure need. She took him in hand, guiding him, and he slid into her, a certain practised ease to his movements. Her hand fisted in his hair, and she shifted a little under him, finding a comfortable position. It had been a while. She took a moment to adjust, his lips on her shoulder, whispering unintelligible words, before she moved her legs to wrap around his hips. Her heels dug into his ass, urging him to move. 

One arm was beside her head, allowing him to look down on her as he fucked her hard, deep, his other wedged between them to give her all the pleasure he could. There was no time for delicacies, for soft tweaks and things that took her right to the edge, and his fingers were rough, just a little off hitting the right spots at times but it didn’t matter. This wasn’t about perfection, they had never been about perfection. This was about dealing with what they had, and right now all they had was need. 

The combination of pure emotion and his hand on her clit overtook her fast, and her body shook as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over her. He pulled her close to him, whispering mangled words in her ear that turned into wordless shouts when she felt him spill inside her. Her hand stroked through his hair as he came apart in her arms, giving her what she so desperately needed. Trust. Love. Something to hold onto.

She held him as his weight settled on her, her own limbs still heavy and loose from her orgasm. “I love you.” She murmured, recognising that now was not the time to apologise. They had forever, they would talk later. They needed to talk, desperately, she knew that, but not now. For now, she just loved him. And that was enough.


End file.
